Omnivorous and carnivorous animals, such as dogs, eat foods having constituents that, over time, may cause tooth decay and periodontal disease unless steps are taken to prevent the tooth decay and periodontal disease. In this regard, tooth decay is caused by a thin layer of food debris, dead cells and proteins from saliva that form plaque on the teeth and gum tissue of the animal. The plaque, which causes the tooth decay, hardens to form a calculus unless removed. Periodontal disease, which is also referred to as gingivitis or gum disease, can be caused by bacteria located between the teeth and gum tissue (i.e., gingival pocket) of the animal. Presence of these bacteria also leads to formation of plaque that, in turn, can cause periodontal disease.
More specifically, tooth decay in animals occurs when food debris containing carbohydrates (i.e., sugars and starches) are left on the teeth. Bacteria normally present in the animal's mouth digest the food debris and transform the food debris into acids. The bacteria, acid, food debris and saliva combine to form plaque that, in turn, clings to the teeth. The acids in the plaque dissolve tooth enamel and create holes in the teeth to form cavities or caries.
In the case of periodontal disease, the animal's gum tissue becomes swollen and inflamed due to infection. Swelling and inflammation of the gum tissue causes the edge of the gum tissue to no longer lay flat against the tooth. Thus, a space is created between the edge of the gum tissue and tooth when the edge of the gum tissue no longer lays flat against the tooth. Bacteria locate in this space between the gum tissue and tooth, thereby resulting in plaque formation that may eventually lead to periodontal disease.
Tooth decay and periodontal disease are painful for the animal and affects the animal's overall health status. In this regard, tooth decay and periodontal disease are associated with heart disease, heart attack and cardiac arrhythmia in animals. Tooth decay and periodontal disease are also associated with damage to internal organs, such as kidneys, lungs and bladder. Such damage to internal organs, in some cases, can be life threatening. Therefore, it is important that the animal's teeth and gum tissue be regularly and adequately cleaned to avoid tooth decay and periodontal disease.
Various techniques are used to adequately clean the animal's teeth and gum tissue. For example, in the case of dogs, a simulated dog bone is used to clean the dog's teeth and gum tissue. It is believed that having such a cleaning device in the shape of a dog bone encourages the dog to use the device. In use, a pet owner provides the simulated dog bone to the dog and the dog then chews on the simulated dog bone. By chewing the simulated dog bone, the dog cleans its teeth and gum tissue.
However, some commercially available simulated dog bones are made of non-organic, indigestible, artificial materials. That is, some simulated dog bones are made of non-organic, indigestible, artificial materials such as animal rawhide, rubber (e.g., fluorocarbon, silicone, ethylene acrylic, polyurethane, etc.), nylon (i.e., polyamides comprising hexamethylenediamine and adipic acid) and even cloth. Such simulated dog bones are not intended to be digested by the dog because such simulated dog bones contain no food ingredients. Consequently, the dog obtains no nutritional benefit by using such a simulated dog bone. Also, if a portion of the simulated dog bone is inadvertently bitten-off and swallowed by the dog, serious deleterious health effects may occur due to the artificial and even carcinogenic nature of materials comprising the indigestible simulated dog bone.
Another type of commercially available simulated dog bone or dog biscuit contains food ingredients for facilitating nutritional needs of the dog, while the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit attempts to clean the dog's teeth. These types of simulated dog bones or dog biscuits comprise digestible ingredients, such as carbohydrates, proteins, fats, and fiber. More specifically, a source of carbohydrates is provided by a mixture of ground corn, wheat or rice. Sources of protein are provided by corn gluten meal, soybean meal, poultry byproduct meal, bone meal, dried liver meal, meat, milk, and/or eggs. Sources of fats are provided by plants, fish and animal by-products. Sources of fiber in the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit include dried wood that is cleaned and processed into a fine powder; corn bran used as filler and for adding bulk to the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit material; corn cellulose used to add bulk and consistency; soybean meal and wheat meal.
Such a digestible simulated dog bone or dog biscuit may also contain antioxidants, such as zinc oxide and manganese oxide, to retard decomposition of vitamins and other nutrients added to the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit and to prolong freshness of the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit. Artificial flavor enhancers simulating various flavors, such as meat or fish flavors, are also often added as ingredients to the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit to make the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit more appealing to the dog. Such flavor enhancers may contain phosphoric acid; animal digest from dead, diseased or dying animals prior to slaughter; glandular meal to provide liver flavor; plant abstracts; spice and other flavor enhancers. Many commercially available simulated dog bones or dog biscuits also contain preservatives to preserve fats present in the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit and thereby extend shelf life of the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit product in stores selling pet supply products. Such preservatives may be Butylated Hydroxysanisole antioxidant (BHA), Butlylated Hydroxytoluene antioxidant (BHT), Ethoxyquin, and Propyl Gallate antioxidant.
Although dogs are color blind, coloring agents also may be added in order to make the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit more appealing to pet owners. Such coloring agents may be FD&C (federal Food, Drug & Cosmetics Act) Blue No. 2 (i.e., disodium salt of 2-(1,3-dihydro-3-oxo-5-sulfo-2H-indol-2-ylidene)-2,3-dihydro-3-oxo-1H-indole-5-sulfonic acid with smaller amounts of the disodium salt of 2-(1,3-dihydro-3-oxo-7-sulfo-2H-indol-2-ylidene)-2,3-dihydro-3-oxo-1H-indole-5-sulfonic acid and the sodium salt of 2-(1,3-dihydro-3-oxo-2H-indol-2-ylidene)-2,3-dihydro-3-oxo-1H-indole-5-sulfonic acid); FD&C Red No. 40 (i.e., disodium salt of 6-hydroxy-5-[(2-methoxy-5-methyl-4-sulfophenyl)azo]-2-naphthalenesulfonic acid); Titanium Dioxide (i.e., TiO2 used as a white pigment); FD&C Yellow No. 5 (i.e., the trisodium salt of 4,5-dihydro-5-oxo-1-(4-sulfophenyl)-4-[4-sulfophenyl-azo]-1H-pyrazole-3-carboxylic acid (CAS Reg. No. 1934-21-0); FD&C Yellow No. 6 (i.e., the disodium salt of 6-hydroxy-5-[(4-sulfophenyl)azo]-2-naphthalenesulfonic acid) and other artificial colorings.
In addition, supplements are sometimes added to simulated dog bones or dog biscuits. Such supplements include bone phosphate for balancing calcium and phosphorus content of the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit; salt for added flavor and as a preservative; mineral oil to act as a stool softener and laxative; yeast culture used as a flavoring; yeast fermentation solubles used as a vitamin B supplement; synthetic vitamin E (i.e., Di-Alpha Tocopherol Acetate) in addition to other supplements.
Sweeteners are also commonly added to the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit for making the simulated dog bone or dog biscuit more appealing to the dog. Such sweeteners include cane molasses, corn syrup, fructose, sorbitol (i.e., a sweetish crystalline alcohol), processed sugar and other sweeteners.
However, the ingredients mentioned hereinabove that are added to animal food, such as simulated dog bones or dog biscuits, may cause undesirable health effects. For example, there is evidence that FD&C Yellow No. 6 is a carcinogen and may cause tumors of the adrenal gland and kidney. As another example, the previously mentioned preservatives BHA and BHT are carcinogens and may contribute to carcinogenicity or tumorigenicity. Ethoxyquin, for example, has been linked to skin allergies, cancer, and liver damage in animals. FD&C Yellow No. 5 and FD&C Yellow No. 6 may be responsible for allergic reactions in animals, as well as the previously mentioned carcinogenic effects. Processed sugar additives, such as the previously mentioned cane molasses, corn syrup, fructose, and sorbitol, may promote hypoglycemia, obesity, nervousness, cataracts, tooth decay, arthritis and allergies in animals if the sugar content is high enough. Moreover, the previously mentioned synthetic vitamins do not interact with the animal's body the same way as natural vitamins and, therefore, can cause toxicity when doses are too high and if these synthetic vitamins are not flushed from the animal's body. Such synthetic vitamins may accumulate in the animal's body and become toxic at high levels.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide animal food, such as simulated dog bones and dog biscuits, which is free of artificial or synthetic ingredients. More specifically, it is desirable that animal food not contain artificial or synthetic ingredients, such as artificial or synthetic flavoring, preservatives, coloring, supplements, sweeteners, and other unsuitable, added ingredients. As previously mentioned, artificial or synthetic ingredients can, over time, increase the health risk to the animal. Holistic, organic or all-natural ingredients, on the other hand, reduce the health risk to the animal. The terminology “organic ingredients”, as used herein and as defined by the Association of American Feed Control Officers (AAFCO), means food ingredients that do not include artificial flavors, colors or preservatives. The AAFCO is a voluntary membership association of local, state and federal agencies authorized by law to regulate the sale and distribution of animal feeds and animal drug remedies.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an animal food, such as an edible simulated dog bone or dog biscuit, which not only cleans teeth or laniaries, but also maintains or improves the animal's health status by providing suitable nutrition. In this regard, such an animal food should be free of artificial or synthetic ingredients that might otherwise cause damage to the animal's internal organs or promote allergic reactions. Consequently, such an animal food should contain organic or “all-natural” ingredients. Use of organic or all-natural ingredients in animal food, such as simulated dog bones and dog biscuits, improves digestion, provides more effective weight management, reduces costly visits to veterinarians due to animal illness, and reduces risk of food allergies. Also, use of organic or all-natural ingredients may avoid or reduce an undesirable impact on the environment because organic ingredients are generally obtained from produce and grains grown without use of pesticides that would otherwise enter ground water.
Various approaches have been suggested to accomplish proper oral hygiene for animals, such as dogs. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0102099 A1 titled “Polymeric Dog Bone” and published May 18, 2006 in the name of Philip L. Edwards discloses a polymeric dog bone that has one or more dental care features. The polymeric dog bone disclosed in this published patent application comprises an elongated central body portion having an end portion. At least one end member extends from the end portion of the central body portion. In at least one embodiment, the end member has a first surface, a second surface, a plurality of first-shaped features located on the first surface, and a plurality of second-shaped features having a different shape than the first-shaped features located on the second surface. However, the polymeric dog bone disclosed in this published patent application lacks nutritional benefits because the polymeric dog bone is not edible:
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/01017905 A1 titled “Animal Chew with Cylindrical Portion” and published May 25, 2006 in the name of Glen S. Axelrod. This published patent application discloses a method for removing plaque from the exterior surfaces of an animal's teeth. According to this published patent application, an edible animal chew is supplied that may comprise a molded body having a cylinder portion and a length on a common axial centerline, the cylinder portion comprising a curved surface and a planar surface and carrying a plurality of projections extending from the curved surface. The plurality of projections may extend radially from the curved surface and substantially perpendicular to the common axial centerline. Upon chewing by the animal on the cylinder portion of the animal chew containing the projections on the curved surface, the chew provides therapeutic action regardless of the radial direction in which the cylinder portion may be configured. This published patent application also discloses that the animal chew may be molded from a variety of materials including hard material, soft material, digestible material and indigestible material. Preferably, according to this published patent application, the animal chew is made of starch, casein, denatured and partially hydrolyzed collagen, thermoplastic polymers or mixtures thereof. In addition, this published patent application discloses that, more preferably, thermoplastic polymers include polyamides, polyurethanes and ethylene copolymers. Most preferably, according to this published patent application, the animal chew is made of a digestible material having a starch base, and in particular, wheat based starch. This published patent application further discloses that a variety of additives may be added as well, including attractants, humectants, vitamins and flavorings. Moreover, this published patent application states that the animal chew provides enhanced teeth cleaning capability and is made from an injection molding process. However, the animal chew disclosed by this published patent application does not appear to be “natural” as that terminology is used herein and as defined by the Association of American Feed Control Officers (AAFCO) because a variety of artificial additives may be present in the animal chew.
Yet another approach is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2008/0041320 A1 titled “Dog Chew” and published Feb. 21, 2008 in the name of Allan A. Torney, et al. This published patent application discloses a dog chew made of extruded, edible material and that has a brush-shaped head at one end and a tail at the other. The brush-shaped head and tail are connected to the head by a shaft. The brush-shaped head is provided with segments (for example six segments) with spaces between the segments adapted to be more easily manipulated in a dog's mouth, so that small pieces break off when a dog bites and chews the article. According to this published patent application, the brush-shaped head may contain individual segments having an elliptical cross section, so that a dog's tooth can work between the individual segments or “bristles.” Elsewhere on the profile of the dog chew, stepped surfaces are avoided in favor of smooth, rounded surfaces, so that the dog chew is more easily handled in the dog's mouth and has an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, this published patent application discloses that angled spaces between the segments of the brush-shaped head and a groove along the shaft create predetermined fracture lines so that the dog chew breaks along those fracture lines when the dog chews on it. This published patent application further discloses that a composition that yields a softer, more elastic dog chew will also tend to assist the breakage along the predetermined fracture lines. However, this published patent application does not appear to recognize a need for natural ingredients or a need to avoid artificial additives in the dog chew. Also, it appears that a dog may have difficulty placing the dog chew in its mouth given the configuration and shape of the dog chew.
Although the approaches recited hereinabove may disclose (1) a polymeric dog bone that has one or more dental care features, (2) an animal chew that provides therapeutic action regardless of the radial direction in which the cylinder portion thereof may be configured, and (3) a dog chew that is configured such that small pieces break off when a dog bites and chews the article, the approaches recited hereinabove do not appear to disclose the invention described and claimed hereinbelow.